Sweet 'n Simple Meme
by GlassLove
Summary: A "sweet 'n simple" meme involving the pokespé characters. Shippings include: MangaQuestShipping, ChessShipping, OldrivalShipping, FranticShipping, SpecialShipping, CommonerShipping, SoulSilverShipping, LuckyShipping, and HaughtyShipping


**Shippings:**

1\. MangaQuestShipping

2\. ChessShipping

3\. OldrivalShipping

4\. FranticShipping

5\. SpecialShipping

6\. CommonerShipping

7\. SoulSilverShipping

8\. HaughtyShipping

9\. LuckyShipping

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON**

* * *

 **1.** _ **6 draws pictures of 3.**_

"Blue-senpai, is this fine", Platinum asked as she showed her brunette senpai the half-finished drawing that she drew for her. "It looks lovely Berlitz-chan, please continue". While Platinum was having no trouble drawing Blue, Dia's drawing skills were the complete opposite. "Green-senpai, how do you think of my drawing", Dia asked as he swirled his finished piece towards Green. Green, completely and utterly horrified, turned to face the opposite way, not wanting his peers to see the look on his face. "It looks...um..great Dia", Green replied, trying to hide his stutter. "Oh, than shall I take a picture of it and post it on Facebook tagging you in it", Dia asked bubbly. As he reached out for his phone, Green lunged out and grabbed it before Dia could manage to snatch it away. "I don't think you should do that", he simply replied as the others stared at him dumbstruck.

 **2.** ** _9 is stuck with 4 in a broken ferris wheel._**

"I told you this wasn't a good idea", Sapphire yelled, startling the others. She, Ruby, Blue, and Red were supposed to be on a "double date" at a carnival, but this "double date" wasn't turning out so well. First, Blue got harassed by a man selling balloons, then Red got into a fight with some guy behind a booth. Not to mention other girls kept tailing Ruby because he was looking "fashionable", now they were stuck on a freaking ferris wheel, all because of some stupid technical difficulties the carnival couldn't solve until they called the mechanic, which, who knows when they'll come. It's been 3 hours since they were stuck on top of that ferris wheel, and Sapphire was already freaking out. She hated to be stuck in tight places, especially all the way up this high. It just so happens they were the ones up on top. "Well, at least nothing weird is going on...", Red muttered, trying to calm everyone down. Then, they turned right around to see something quite disturbing. "Alright, never mind, I'm freaking out too." They all nodded in agreement.

 **3.** ** _A member of 5 becomes jealous because of a member from 2._**

Red was jealous. Anyone could've figured that out. Yellow was being too close to Black. He could see White scowling at the image of Black sitting right across Yellow "discussing" about something. Yellow, who was blushing furiously kept glancing up at Black while he went rambling on about his ideas. Poor White was sitting at the opposite table, hiding behind a menu keeping tabs on Black. Red wanted to go up there and make it clear that Yellow was "his property", and that no one could flirt around with her when Blue came up. "So Yellow, today's your anniversary with (*wink**wink*), how's it going", she asked. Anniversary? Red was confused. Then, it dawned on him. Today was his anniversary with Yellow. June 18. Crap, he thought, as he scurried away and ran to the nearest florist shop. It turned out that Yellow just needed some help buying a gift for Red. The only question that still remains is why she asked Black out of everyone else.

 **4.** ** _4 is stuck going to highschool with 7 & 3\. _**

While Ruby was gathering his books and supplies for his next class, Sapphire practically grabbed him by the shoulder and pointed towards their seniors, Blue-senpai and Green-senpai. Blue was busy rambling on about her plan of matchmaking someone from her History class with another from her English class, while Green, was busy trying to ignore Blue and her "crazy ideas". As soon as Blue noticed her juniors staring at her and Green, she happily skipped over to them. Along the way, she accidently bumped into Lyra and Silver, who were sophomores. "Oh my, isn't it amazing wandering around the halls and bumping into my favorite junior and sophomore students", Blue beamed. Green walked towards the side of Blue and mumbled a greeting. "Hi senpai's", Ruby greeted his seniors. Then he turned towards his sophomores and greeted them. Silver, grunted a hello, and Lyra cheerfully hugged him and Sapphire. It was great seeing them again, Ruby thought as the bell rang, signaling for the next class. "When we become seniors, we should totally prank some freshman's", Sapphire exclaimed, walking beside him. Ruby knew he would be dragged along with her "future prank" very soon.

 **5.** ** _1 accidentally walks in on 5's confession._**

"Yellow, I love you", Red exclaimed as he reached down and cupped her hand. They both gazed into each other's eyes, none willing to break the silence. Until Gold and Crystal appeared. "Gag me a river, wait, never mind, that's nasty", said Gold, making a gagging expression. "Lol, y'all weren't gonna kiss right?" Yellow and Red stared at their new company, expressionless. "Gold, you can't just do that, that's rude", Crystal scolded him. Then she looked towards her two seniors and gave them an apologetic look. "We're sorry, hope y'all weren't planning to make out..." "What", Yellow exclaimed, her face becoming flustered. Red was now a bit startled and quickly tried to defend him and Yellow. "Oh well, remember to keep it PG, ok", Gold shouted towards them. Then he turned towards Crystal. "Let's go Crys, we don't wanna disturb these two love-birds." Poor Red and Yellow were left there completely silent and still. They didn't want to make it any more awkward as it already is.

 **6.** ** _8 cooks dinner for 6._**

"Happy eating", Jun exclaimed though the kitchen. He and Hikari were making dinner for their lovely friends, Lyra and Silver. Smoke bellowed out of the stove as Hikari made her way towards the dinner table, where their two guests sat. Lyra, who was now fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, looked like she wanted to puke. There, laid in front of Lyra and Silver, were two plates of burnt stake. "You're suppose to grill steak, not put it in the oven", Silver muttered as he stared at his so called "dinner". Lyra, noticing Hikari and Jun's smile droop down, she quickly lightened up and exclaimed, "But Silver, Hikari and Jun worked hard to make us this, so the least you can do is eat it and be appreciative". Upon hearing that, Hikari and Jun smiled and looked towards Silver and Lyra intently, waiting for them to eat. Please help me survive this, Silver prayed, as he and Lyra ate the scrap of supposed-to-be steak that Hikari and Jun made.

* * *

 **Note:**

 _1\. Poor Dia, it's not his fault he doesn't have good drawing skills like Berlitz. (It would've embarrassing if he took a picture and posted it on Facebook though). ;)_

 _2\. Trololo, Sapphire has to get stuck in a broken ferris wheel with the others. ^_^. Ya, about that"disturbing thing", I'll leave it towards your imagination ;)._

 _3\. Red, there's no reason for you to be jealous, Yellow is your bae ^~^. Although, shame on you for forgetting about y'all anniversary :/_

 _4\. Yahhh~ Ruby meets his seniors and sophomores again _. Such a lovely reunion ~ (but that future-prank though)._

 _5\. NO GOLD, WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THE MOMENT!? *~*. But I guess they should keep it PG though :/, and Crystal, wow, you mentioned it before Gold. *slowly claps*_

 _6\. Silver, Lyra, DON'T DIE ON ME! Next time, remind me to never put Hikari and Jun together in a kitchen again..._

* * *

 **P.S. Use the meme at your likings. ~.**

 **Cookies for Reviews ;)**


End file.
